


Flashlight

by zipzopp



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: after the battle with pennywise, but this doesn't read as a fix it fic if that's the relief you're looking for, chapter 2 spoilers btw, it's a short one because i had very little inspiration, it's sad I'm sorry, it's up to you to decide if eddie's dead or not, richie "we can't leave him he's afraid of the dark" tozier just Loves his boy, stan's not in this one :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzopp/pseuds/zipzopp
Summary: “Rich, come on, we have to go,” Beverly watched as a pile of rocks and dirt toppled over, crashing down onto the ground heavier than any of the other piles had.“It’s okay Eddie, it’s okay. We’re gonna get you out of here, I promise,” Richie cradled the boy’s face, pressing their foreheads together. Ben shook his head as Bill watched, trying not to cry even harder at the sound of Richie’s frantic breathing.- - -Or: An extended version of That Scene





	Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short compared to some of the other stuff I write since it was a ten minute project, but I hope you guys enjoy it somewhat

They defeated IT. They defeated IT and Eddie was dying. Eddie _ is _ dying. Holy _ shit _, Eddie is dying and they’re just standing around like they’ve got all the time in the world. 

“Eddie,” The losers turned at the sound of Richie’s mumbled voice, “Eddie!” 

Feet slapping against the ground, Richie’s lungs burned as dirt started flying into his mouth, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He cursed his lack of exercise when the burning in his calves started to get worse and worse. He could faintly hear the other’s running up behind him, but his focus was dead set on one person only.  
  
“Eds,” Richie slid to his knees when his best friend came into view. He put his hands on the other’s shoulders, shaking him a little with a smile on his face, “Eds we did it, we got him!” Richie’s smile faltered when he got no response. He shook Eddie somewhat harder, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
“Rich…” Someone behind him sighed, but he didn’t care. He continued to shake Eddie by the shoulders, desperation in his eyes.

“C’mon buddy wake up, we gotta go,” Richie let go of his shoulders in favor of grabbing Eddie’s cheeks, lifting his face up to look at him.  
  
“Shit…” Ben looked away, biting his fist in a lame attempt to stop his tears. Mike put a hand on Ben’s shoulder, watching as Richie started to lightly tap Eddie’s cheeks to wake him up. 

The ground shook as the earth surrounding them started to cave, rocks hitting the ground and kicking up dirt. Bill crouched down behind Richie, eyes glued to Eddie’s limp figure being pulled into Richie’s arms. 

“Richie,” Beverly started, but she stopped herself, feeling the sob bubbling up at the back of her throat about to spill out.

“He’s gone,” Bill stated dumbly, staring at Eddie’s slack expression, “he’s gone.”  
  
Ben sniffed, screwing his eyes shut and grabbing Beverly’s hand. Mike let his hand drop from Ben’s shoulder as he backed away from the group, looking around at their crumbling surroundings, shuddering.  
  
“No, no, he’s alright, he’s alright. We can help him, he’s okay,” Richie eyed the rest of the group before turning back to Eddie, pulling him out of his embrace. “He’s okay, he’s okay,” He kept repeating, and Bill wasn’t sure if he was convincing them or convincing himself. 

“Richie, we’ve gotta go,” Beverly stated absently, watching as the walls started crumbling even more, the foundation of the sewers starting to crack. 

But Richie couldn’t go. He couldn’t get up no matter how hard he tried. Even when he heard Mike start to scream at them, heard Bill stand up from his squatting position, heard Beverly sob into Ben’s shoulder. He couldn’t just go and leave Eddie like that. It was like some invisible force sat it’s weight on his shoulders, not allowing him to stand. He grabbed Eddie’s hands, lifting them up in between them as he let his elbows rest on his knees. 

He couldn’t go, never in a million years, because this was Eddie. This was _ their _ Eddie. This was his _ boy _ . And without Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier wasn’t _ Richie Tozier _.

“We can’t-- we can’t leave him here, Bevvy, we can’t. It… it’s too dark. Eddie doesn’t like the dark. He’s gonna be so scared and so pissed when he knows we left him in the dark. It’s too--”

“Richie…” Bill tried to interrupt, but Richie kept going. 

“He’s gonna wake up alone in the dark if we don’t take him with us, we can’t leave him.”  
  
“Rich, come on, we have to go,” Bev watched as a pile of rocks and dirt toppled over, crashing down onto the ground heavier than any of the other piles had. 

“It’s okay Eddie, it’s okay. We’re gonna get you out of here, I promise,” Richie cradled the boy’s face, pressing their foreheads together. Ben shook his head as Bill watched, trying not to cry even harder at the sound of Richie’s frantic breathing. 

Richie felt hands on his back as Mike and Ben tugged on his shirt, trying to pull him back. He let go of Eddie’s face, slapping their hands away as they continued to pull him away. Beverly stood in between Richie and Eddie as Ben finally got him to his feet. 

Mike grabbed Richie’s arms, yanking him back as debris started to fall from above them. Bev pushed Richie’s chest, trapping him in Mike’s strong grip. Ben ran for the exit, guiding Mike and a hysteric Richie out. Beverly followed close behind, biting down on her bottom lip to quiet her sos. 

Bill turned to look back at Eddie’s limp body, tears clouding his vision. He shook his head, letting out a breath through his nose 

“Damn you, Kaspbrak,” He choked out, bending down to shut Eddie’s wide eyes. He stood up, dusting his hands off on his pants.

He turned to leave when his foot bumped into a piece of metal on the ground. He picked up the flashlight, turning it on before leaving it at Eddie’s side.

“Until next time, Eddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Not really though


End file.
